


A Petal For Your Love?

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author isnt a fan of Hinanami, Brief choking scene, Character Death, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Komaeda is a sad boi, Lowkey Hinanami, M/M, Nothing to bad though, One-Sided Attraction, Slight blood mention, What chapter does this take place in?, idk - Freeform, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: He thought it was a fictional disease, until he got it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	A Petal For Your Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent, and a single chapter. I don't plan on writing more of this :/
> 
> Also who tf knows when this takes place, I don't, I'm only writing for three people.
> 
> Also ×2, this is in the NWP because I don't want mah boys to die

When Komaeda confessed his feelings for Hinata, and he accepted, he felt hope like he never had felt before. His world lit up with happiness.

Of course, he did need to lay out some ground rules. Two days after they started dating, he called Hinata to his cottage.

When he entered, they sat on Komaeda's bed.

"Hinata, I asked you to come here so I can tell you something about this relationship." Komaeda began. When Hinata nodded, he continued.

"If you ever want to leave trash like me, please do so. I don't want to hold you back from anyone. You don't even need to tell me if you don't feel like it! If you'd rather cheat, I'm fine with that too! I'd love to see your hope grow because of someone el-" Hinata cut him off and made him look him in the eyes.

"Komaeda, I wouldn't cheat on you. And, there isn't anyone better for me out there than you." He smiled and pressed a short kiss to Komaeda's forehead. Komaeda smiled and this and placed his head on Hinata's shoulder, letting the other comb his hand through his hair.

~

At this point, random kisses were normal. They were just snuggling when Hinata placed a light kiss on his lips. Komaeda snuggled closer, practically bathing in the warmth of Hinata.

At one point, the light kisses became heavier and rougher, and neither could say who started it, but they both loved it. The string of saliva that connected them after they parted broke once Komaeda started giggling.

"I-I can't believe that just happened...!" He giggled. Hinata smiled.

"I'm happy it did though."

~

Komaeda was just sitting in his room, reading, when he heard a knock on his door. Placing said book down, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Hinata!" He said upon seeing such a familiar face.

"H-Hi.. Komaeda."

"Hm? Are you okay?" Komaeda tilted his head.

"Y-Yeah, I just..." Hinata took a deep breath. "I think we should just.. Be friends."

Komaeda blinked as the words registered in his head. Then, it felt like he was punched in the stomach. "O-Oh! That's... T-That's fine!" He said with a fake smile.

Hinata smiled softly. "Thanks, Ko." With that, Komaeda closed the door and waited until he heard Hinata's footsteps leave.

Once he couldn't hear them anymore, he sat on his bed and let the tears he didn't know were on the edges of his eyes fall. They fell and fell.

He knew it would happen someday. How could someone as amazing as Hinata want to stay with him? He was utter trash, he knew that, but he still felt the happiest he'd ever felt with Hinata.

'It's funny,' he thought as he buried his face in his hands. 'I didn't know one person could hold so much power over my heart...!' The tears started spilling from his hands and into his floor.

"I-I'm being p-pathetic..." Komaeda muttered as he harshly rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the time, 8:47pm, and decided sleeping would be fine. Making sure his cottage was locked, he threw himself into bed and forced himself to drift into a dreamless sleep.

~

For the first few days, all he felt was upset. It was better than the first day, but his heart still ached.

He was just walking around, when he saw Hinata.

Well, more accurately, Hinata and Nanami. Nanami was sleeping on his shoulder, and Hinata was resting his head on hers, just staring into space, until he saw Komaeda.

"Ah, Komaeda!" He whisper-yelled, careful not to wake Nanami. Komaeda walked over to both.

"Yes? What is it, Hinata?" Komaeda whispered.

"I just wanted to let you know that..." He motioned towards Nanami. "We're a thing."

Oh. That makes sense. Another wave of heartbreak hit him, like it was confirming what happened the days prior. "Ah, w-well... Congrats." He said with another fake smile. "Now, I was on my way to the..." He glanced around, desperate to get out of there. "The Rocket Punch market. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Cya later!" He smiled, and Komaeda felt another prick in his heart. He nodded and started walking towards the market. Once Hinata was out of sight, he almost ran back to his cottage.

~

The petals started that same night. He thought he just had a small cough, so he coughed into his elbow. That is, until the coughing became harsh. Once it died down, he saw a mixture of saliva, blood, and white flower petals.

All he could do was stare at the petals and blood on his jacket and floor. "N-No..." He stuttered as the rest of the petals fell from his jacket to the floor.

He wiped his mouth and picked up a petal. "I thought is was fake..." He shook his head and gathered the petals from the floor, shoved them into his pocket, and left his cottage to go to the library.

Once he arrived, he pulled out a book about flowers and matched his petals to a picture.

"Daffodils... Representing... U-Unrequited love... Oh." He pulled out another book about the Hanahaki disease. 

He'd heard the tales of it, but he never believed them. It just seemed impossible. But here he was, petals in hand, blood on his jacket, and heart aching.

As he read, he learned the disease is deadly. "Heh... Just my luck..." He muttered. "Surgery or death... Nobody here is qualified to do surgery, even if it's scum like me, and I... I don't want to lose my feelings for Hinata. Maybe, if this kills me, Hinata will become the blackened and get to go home...!" He smiled, thinking about Hinata being free again.

~

He didn't realize how painful this would be.

For days, he coughed up daffodil petals and blood in the safety of his own cottage. One days he went out to do simple tasks, like get food he could attempt to keep down, he'd try to avoid anyone.

Of course, it couldn't be like that. While on a walk to the restaurant, he saw Nanami attempting to show Hinata how to play one of her games. Her hands were on top of his, guiding them on the controls.

Komaeda tried to ignore them, but failed. He felt more petals crawling up his throat, so he turned around and left as naturally as he could and went to his cottage.

Once he got into his cottage, he started hacking up yellow petals. Once the coughing fit stopped, he picked up the petal. "Y-Yellow...?"

He grabbed the book on flowers he had taken back from the library and flipped through it. "Marigolds... Jealousy..." He sighed and tossed the book to the side. "Can't this stupid disease kill me already?"

~

From what he had read, his death was close. At this point, he'd started coughing up entire flowers, and flowers started growing on his face, blocking vision from one of his eyes. 

He'd quarantined himself in his cottage, not answering the door if anyone knocked, which was only once.

The flower he'd been coughing out was a black rose, which symbolizes death. He smiled as blood poured down his lips. Hinata would be free and he'd be dead. It was a win-win in his eyes.

He felt another coughing fit trying to start, but he wouldn't cough. The petals were clogging his throat and he couldn't breathe. It was not how he expected to die.

His body naturally reacted by trying to force the petals out, and he started clawing at his neck to knock some of the petals lose. 

He wasn't able to.

~

Hinata hasn't heard from Komaeda in a few weeks, so he tried gathering a small to find him. They split up for the day and all were unsuccessful. 

At the end of the day, they gathered infront of Hinata's cottage. It was a group of six, so everyone looked in pairs. Someone had suggested to check his cottage, which nobody had thought of to do.

Hinata got the group to follow him as he opened the door.

That's when someone screamed.

"A body has been discovered!"

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I don't like Hinanami that much but it fits here I guess.
> 
> But, like I said at the top, this is just a vent for myself and it should stay at one chapter.
> 
> Raisd your hand if you're happy the Hanahaki disease is fictional! ✋


End file.
